The Mask
by Olivia.Pierce
Summary: AU- Caroline Forbes has the perfect job & works with her best friends. The only problem? Her jaw dropping gorgeous boss, Niklaus Mikaelson who teases & tries to seduce her every chance he gets. Caroline also has something great going for her & her best friend, Tyler, but between the sweet nothings & the tender moments, can Caroline really resist his charm? ALL HUMAN.
1. Chapter 1

Hi :) so I was reading a Jasper/Bella story earlier that inspired this story, just because it was so good. This is my first Klaroline story, and I would love feedback :D so please review, critique, comment or anything else; all welcome!

Summary: AU- Caroline Forbes has the perfect job; she works with her best friends & makes great money. The only problem? Her jaw dropping gorgeous boss, Niklaus Mikaelson who acts to sophisticated for everyone else & tries to seduce her every chance he gets. Caroline also has something great going for her & her best friend, Tyler, but between the sweet nothings & the tender moments with Klaus, can she really resist his charm? ALL HUMAN.

Disclaimer: I don't own the vampire diaries, but I sure wish I did!

* * *

.

Chapter One

.

"Miss Forbes, I'd like those papers done up by the end of the day," the heavy Welsh accent commanded at the door, "thank you, gorgeous."

"I'll get on that, Mr. Mikaelson," she sighed heavily and flipped through the stacks of paper. He wanted her to approve all these in just a few more hours? Mr. Mikaelson sure knew how to direct work flow.

Caroline Forbes had been working at Mikaelson and Co. for almost three years now since she finished business school. She worked with her two best friends, Elena Gilbert and Bonnie Bennett. Nothing could be better; having a wonderful job and working with her best friends.

Save for the fact that her boss was Niklaus Mikaelson.

Klaus was a great boss professionally but on a friendship level with her, he teased her everyday, not to mention tried to seduce her half the time. With that natural sexy charm; not to mention he was drop dead gorgeous and had a thick Welsh accent that could make any girl swoon. He was tall, around six foot two, blonde curly hair and deep icy blue eyes. His appearance was enough to make her jaw drop when they first met.

Now, he strides into the office every morning, a gentle grin on his face and a sleepy look in his eyes; effortlessly looking like Dolce & Cabana model.

Caroline's eyes peeped up over the desk to see Bonnie staring back at her with a cheeky grin, "You're going red, Care."

Elena giggles as she walks into the room; dressed in a tight black pencil skirt and light blue long sleeve blouse. Elena's probably the one with the worst job in Caroline's eyes, considering she's his personal assistant. "Oh, Caroline. That's a new shade of cherry."

Caroline glared at her best friends, "He's just so demanding and annoying. Like really? This whole stack of contracts to sign off by the end of the day? Is that even reasonable?"

Bonnie laughed and threw her head back, "You totally want him, Care. Hey, he's all yours if you want. I'm with Jeremy."

"Still not used to that," Elena shuddered jokingly, grabbing hers and Klaus' coffees from the tray, "trying real hard though."

Bonnie rolled her eyes playfully as Elena disappeared into Klaus' private office. Caroline huffed, "Wanna go for drinks tonight? You, me and Lena?"

"Sure, let me just check with Jer," Caroline glared, "What?"

"You always have to check with Jeremy," Caroline whispered, "thank God Lena doesn't have a boyfriend right now, I couldn't deal with two love sick puppies."

Bonnie eyed Elena curiously from the window of Klaus' office, "Yeah, but the way her and Klaus talk...I wouldn't be surprised if he was into her."

Caroline bit her lip secretly and turned back to her contracts, not saying another word to Bonnie until Elena exited the office twenty minutes later. She looked between the two and guessed an argument or something of the sort had happened.

Elena piped up at her desk only a few short minutes later, "Did something happen while I was talking to Mr. Mikaelson?"

Caroline smiled sweetly, "Nope, we talked about going for drinks."

"I'm in," Elena giggled and turned to Bonnie, "why are you so cranky all the sudden? Jeremy not in the mood?"

Bonnie through a pen at Elena and furrowed her brows, "Shut up. Also, I didn't think you wanted to hear about your brother's sex life."

"Ew! I don't!" Elena grimaced.

"Drinks it is then," Bonnie looked up at Caroline and grabbed her phone texting the girl on the other side of the room.

**I'm sorry :( - Bonnie**

**For what? - Care**

Just at that moment, when she hit send, Klaus exited his office and nodded politely at all the girls. "I trust there's actual work being done, not just talking about drinks tonight?"

Bonnie blushed and bowed her head down to avoid his intense gaze, where as Elena's confident nature appeared, "We're working...especially Caroline. She's just so involved today."

Klaus smirked and began striding over to Caroline, the bubbly blonde glaring at her confident brunette friend. He slid into her office, closing the door behind him.

"Ms. Forbes," he sat down in the blue chair opposite to where she sat, "how are all the contracts coming along?"

"Good," she squeaked, intimidated by his hard gaze, "I mean, their being done."

"Great, I would like them for tonight, but if you don't finish I can see why. Those girls hardly let you do any work," he chuckles.

Caroline nodded, "Well, I could stay late if you need me to."

"Hmm," he grinned, "it would be nice, but you have plans with the girls, don't want to keep you from that."

_'I want you to keep me from that.'_ her inner voice muses, studying his jawline with excitement. Mentally, she smacks herself. Her inner self is just so hormonal sometimes. Like she would ever want to be romantic with that sleazy ass.

_ God, he's so gorgeous._

Bam, another mental smack.

"Ms. Forbes?"

"Oh, um, sorry; what was that?"

"Just saying how perhaps tomorrow night you wouldn't mind staying a little later to help me with a new project? It would help a lot. I would drive you home after."

She blushed inside and out, "Sure. I can do that."

"Excellent, I'll leave you to work. Oh, and Caroline?"

"Yes, Mr. Mikaelson?"

He grinned boyishly, "You do look ravishing today, if I might say."

"Thank you," she whispered lowly as he leaves her office and goes back to his own, closing the door tight. When she peered up, just like she expected, Bonnie and Elena were grinning wildly.

"I don't wanna hear anything!" Caroline laughed at herself and pressed her head into her hands, still blushing from the office visit.

She really wished he didn't do that to her.

.

.

Haha Klaus, you sexy Original. Stop bugging Caroline so much! Bug me instead ;D so that was the first chapter of The Mask. :) yay! It's called The Mask because Klaus obviously hides his true feelings for Caroline by teasing and seducing her. I'd still be extremely happy to be in Caroline's position So please review, critique, favourite follow or comment to make my day! I'll continue if you guys like it x

please review! :*

*also if you direct a review at me, by saying Olivia or something, I'll answer you at the end or beginning of the next chapter. c:

Olivia x


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you all so much for reviewing, following and favoriting, very appreciated! & special thanks to purplepixie143 for inspiring this story line and her AN in her last chapter of her story :) I hope everyone enjoys this chapter aha.

Disclaimer; I don't own the vampire diaries, because if I did; kol would be alive and he would be the star. ;D

.

Chapter Two

.

**R u hungover too or is it just me? - Elena**

Caroline laughed as she read her best friend's text, rolling out of bed to start another day of work with her best friends and painfully seductive boss. The bright green numbers caught the corner of her eye as she realized she had overslept.

Big time.

"Oh my Lord," she cursed over and over as she tripped over her own feet, trying to make it to the shower. After a quick rinse, she hopped out, running to the hair curler, slipping on the wet floor. "I'm gonna be so late."

She spotted the box of Honey Bunches of Oats. Breakfast? No time.

She glared as she finished getting ready and hopped into her Ford Fiesta, her stomach grumbling from the lack of food. She could just text Elena to get her something since she isn't coming until twelve.

The roads weren't busy surprisingly and she had an effortless drive to work. When she pulled into the vacant parking lot, she felt confused. Why wasn't Bonnie's car there? Or anyone else's?

All she saw was the silver Camaro that her boss drove.

Caroline took the elevator up to the third floor where her office was placed. She walked slowly in the quiet office, realizing no one was there. "Hello?" she called, an empty feeling filling her stomach. Uh oh. She grabbed her phone to ask Bonnie where she was.

"Caroline?"

She peered up from her phone and saw Klaus standing in the doorway of his office, his face beaming with a smile. He had his reading glasses on; an intelligent look deep in his grey blue eyes.

"Um, where is everyone?" she asked sheepishly.

"What are you talking about, love? It's only seven, aren't you supposed to be here in another hour?"

Mental facepalm. Caroline's gaze flickered up to the clock on the wall, the time reading only seven AM...not eight like she had thought she'd seen earlier this morning when she first woke up. "Oh, I thought my clock said eight...I guess I'll just start work early?"

"No, love," he smiled, "why don't you come help me organize some files? I could use the extra hand."

"Sure," she said, following Klaus into his grand office; the glass windows over looking the Mystic Falls sea; a warm sun rising over the mountaintops in the distance. The walls were pure white, covered in beautiful paintings. It was like something out of a movie.

"Like what you see?" she snapped out of her adoring gaze at the paintings when his hand touched her elbow gently, causing her to jerk involuntarily. "Didn't mean to scare you, sweetheart."

"It's ok," her heartbeat regained it's normal pace, "these are beautiful paintings, who are they all by?"

He blushed, "Well this one is by my brother, Kol...and the rest, are by, well, me."

"Are you serious?" she asked, astonished, "I didn't know you painted...they're beautiful."

"Thank you, love." He peered deep into the summer water colour of her eyes and felt something stir in the bottoms of his abs; a liking. He liked Caroline, more so than the other girls in the office. She wasn't easily seduced and she appreciated the fine arts just like he did. She was special to him.

"So," she broke the tender moment and turned to the papers strewn over his desk, "how can I help?"

"Well I would really like it if you divide the clients we've already dealt with and the ones we haven't. I don't remember them all."

"Sure!" she smiled gently, her slim fingers sorting through the papers. He walked to the otherside of the office, taking his bacon breakfast sandwich out he picked up from Starbucks before coming to the office, "Ooh," she groaned when she saw him take the first bite.

"Something wrong?"

"I thought I was gonna be late so I skipped breakfast, but I texted Elena to bring me something hopefully she gets here soon," Caroline laughed embarassed at herself. Her stomach growled again.

"Here," he pushed the other half of his sandwich to her, "have the other half, I don't mind at all."

"I shouldn't," she whispered, a warm flush over her cheeks.

"Go ahead. I don't work well unless I eat."

Slowly, she reaches it out and pulls the sandwich, taking the first bite of cheesy, eggy and bacony goodness; the flavours fighting with eachother in her mouth. Delicious all wrapped up into half a sandwich. "Thanks."

"Don't worry about it."

Time flew while the two worked in a comfortable silence; a popular tune played lowly in the backgroud. She flipped through the pile of paper, stamping each one; he sat beside her on his laptop, looking at new emails from new clients. Every now and then, Klaus would secretly steal a glance at her.

Soon enough, all the office girls and some of the men started to come in, filling their desks, cubicals and some offices. Klaus smiled brightly as she handed him the stack of finished contracts.

"Thank you, Caroline," he whispered, "you're a real help around here, don't know what I'd do without you."

She blushed and gave him a friendly smile, "Did you still need me to work late?"

"No, it's quite alright. You probably have things to do, but really thank you."

"Thanks for breakfast," she walked towards the door.

"Caroline?"

"Yes, Mr. Mikaelson?"

"Perhaps you should start coming early more often," he winked inticingly as she strode out of the office, a crimson red all over her cheeks. A smile was on her lip and fullness filled her stomach. Maybe Klaus wasn't all sexy winks and cheesy compliments. "and maybe wear that tight pencil skirt a few more times, mm?"

She shook her head, sitting down at her desk. Guess she was wrong.

.

.

Around lunch, just as Caroline was finishing up some papers and everyone was starting to leave, her office phone rang loudly in her ears.

"Caroline Forbes," she stated, picking up the phone and cradeling it against her shoulder.

"Tyler Lockwood," a male chuckled on the other end of the line, "I was calling to see if I could escort the gorgeous Caroline Forbes to dinner tonight?"

"Hi Ty," she giggled, putting her pen down and holding the phone, "so dinner? Where did that come from?"

Tyler Lockwood had been one of Caroline's friends through highschool but the two had gotten much closer over the college years when she got tired of the same old mani pedi routine with Elena or The Notebook Saturday's with Bonnie. Sometimes, she liked going to the high school fields with Tyler to play a game of football or soccer. Sometimes, she just liked playing rough.

"Haven't seen my beautiful best friend for two weeks since I went to Mexico," he said, "I miss you, Care. So I thought we could hit up that new Greek place that just opened up?"

"I'd like that," she blushed.

"Great! I'll pick you up at eight, you know so you can make yourself gorgeous even though you already are. See you soon!"

Caroline hung up her phone, squealing inwardly, her face breaking into a big smile.

Oh yeah, she was also madly in love with her best friend, Tyler Lockwood.

Elena opened the door slowly and held up a white bag, "I brought chinese food because I totally forgot your breakfast."

Caroline stood up, pulling her coat on, "Tyler just called, we're going out for dinner. Do you think maybe we could take a rain check?"

"Yeah, I'll just chow down on this with Bon Bon," she said and as if on cue, Bonnie walked in, "Date with Tyler Lockwood? Oooooh, girl!"

Bonnie's eyes widened, "Oh my God! Text me all the deets when you get home; and I think we both mean everything. No sex! You have to come in early tomorrow."

"What? Why!"

"Klaus told me to tell you," Bonnie shrugged, leaving with Elena to the lunch room to mow down on all the greasy carbs. As Caroline grabbed her bag and exited her office, she saw Klaus out in the middle of the office, a sad look in his eyes.

Had he heard her on the phone with Tyler, planning their date?

No, he was probably mad over a client or something.

But as she bounced giddily out of the office, she couldn't help but see the stone cold look on his face.

.

.

KLAUS IS SOOOO JEALOUS ;D

all joking aside, I want Klaus to be jealous. He looks so mysterious and mad and so hot. I would know, I mean he gets jealous when my guy friends come over, don't you, Nik? ;)

There will be Forwood (only in tbs amounts though and it's obviously a Klaroline story) just because Tyler is DA BOMB and he's cutie! :*

Hope everyone liked the chapter :D please leave a review; also favorite and follow if you haven't already!

Also, what are your thoughts on Silas/the cure/delena/stebekah/beremy/klaroline in the last episode? Klaroline was so sweet, loving Stebekah, obvii Delena needs to be together and Beremy (even though I did ship Kennett ), I like them. I think Silas is gonna be creepy as hell and I am so excited for Elena to turn human if they really do find a cure! Leave a review (of the story!) and tell me what you think too :)

Olivia x


End file.
